His Angel
by BlueMeteorGirl
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto, a angel is assigned to Syaoran Li as his caretaker dued to the orders of his father and her boss, Clow Reed.
1. xoangelox

"Sakura Kinomoto. Please come up to receive your mission." From the fluffy clouds, a brown hair girl with emerald eyes floated out.

"I'm here. What's my mission?" Sakura asked softly after she curtseyed to the figure sitting on a golden throne in the highest clouds. A hologram appeared of a boy, Sakura's age with unruly brown hair and amber orbs.

"You will watch over Syaoran Li. His father has just joined us." The figure gestures to a man standing on one the high clouds.

"Ms. Kinomoto, please watch over my son. Do anything…to put a smile back onto his face for me. His mother, my wife has tried millions of ways…but there's no answer." Mr. Li sorrowfully said. Sakura's emerald orbs widened then softened.

"I will try my best…" She curtseyed and disappeared in a whisk of wind.

xoangeloxxoangeloxxoangeloxxoangeloxxoangeloxxoangeloxxoangeloxxoangeloxxoangeloxxoangeloxxoangeloxxoangeloxxoangeloxxoangeloxxoangeloxxoangeloxxoangeloxxoangeloxxoangeloxxoangeloxxoangeloxxoangeloxxoangeloxxxxoangelox

"XIAO LANG LI! GET IN HERE THIS INSTANT!" The one who yelled that with so much anger was none other than Yelan Li, Syaoran's mother. A 17 year old teenage boy steps into the room coolly.

"Is something wrong mother?" He said looking at her with no warmth at all.

"What happened to your grades! That includes your attitude to me! And how you keep bringing girls home, kissing them. It disgusts me!" Yelan furiously said as she slammed her hand down on the table near her making a loud bam. Her son stood their coolly with no expression at all.

"You young man…is GROUNDED!" Yelan finally said making Syaoran blink.

"Ok, no problem." Syaoran shrugged nonchantly. Yelan walked over and slapped Syaoran across the cheek.

"WHY ARE YOU LIKE THIS! WHY ARE YOU SO DIFFERENT FROM BEFORE…BEFORE…HE DIED…?" Yelan said softly as tears leaked out of her eyes. Syaoran's eyes widened as he saw his mother fall to her knees sobbing. His 4 sisters ran in to comfort her. Syaoran clenched his hands into fists. He ran out of the house…just ran. He had to get away from all this. He just had to! His feet kept running but they stopped in front of Penguin Park. He slowly walked in and went to lie on the grass which sheltered him from anyone seeing him. Just as he fell asleep, an angel appeared right next to him. The angel with brown hair and emerald orbs.

xoangeloxxoangeloxxoangeloxxoangeloxxoangeloxxoangeloxxoangeloxxoangeloxxoangeloxxoangeloxxoangeloxxoangeloxxoangeloxxoangeloxxoangeloxxoangeloxxoangeloxxoangeloxxoangeloxxoangeloxxoangeloxxoangeloxxoangeloxxoangelox

What do u think? Review please


	2. Syaoran meets his guardian angel

"You are a mess…" Sakura whispered softly as Syaoran slept in her lap. Syaoran started moving as he slept. Sakura gasped as she landing right next to Syaoran on the ground with his arms encircled around her as if she were something precious to him.

"Father…" Syaoran muttered in his sleep. Sakura sighed knowing this job…wasn't going to be easy as the last ones she had. From the afternoon, it turned to night. Sakura sighed as she still couldn't get out of Syaoran's arms.

"I can't believe this guy sleeps this much…" Sakura said to herself. That's when her eyes spotted something…she took her hand and reached towards Syaoran's forehead which was covered by his unruly messy brown head. Her finger gently raised some of his hair up. On his forehead was a symbol…with lightning on it. Sakura gasped. It was the mark…of the next prince in Angel society. And at that moment….Syaoran woke up. Sakura's emerald orbs stared into Syaoran's amber ones. He blinked a couple of time, confused why he carried something in his arms. That's when he realized it was a girl and immediately got up and hugged the tree closest to him.

"WHO ARE YOU!" He screamed out in shock. Sakura simply smiled trying her best not to laugh out loud at his astounded impression.

"I'm an angel in service, Sakura. Wait…I mean. I'm your guardian angel." Sakura said as she searched her mind for the right things to say. Syaoran blinked. And then blinked again.

"What!" Syaoran said shocked. "There are no such things as angels!"

"Do I have to show you?" Sakura asked trying not be affected by his harsh statement.

"Do so." Syaoran's amber orbs glared into her emerald ones.

"As you wish, Master Li." Sakura murmured curtseying before concentrating with her eyes closed. White fluffily lights appeared from the sky floating towards Sakura. White wings appeared on the back while pink strips of ribbon decorated her hair and body over the white dress. Syaoran's mouth dropped open.

"I must be dreaming. Yep…that's it. Ok, I just have to close my eyes and…" Syaoran closed his eyes.

"No! Master Li! You mustn't close your eyes!" Sakura exclaimed as her client was in immediate danger. The danger was…his memories. Syaoran fell towards the floor unconscious. Sakura floated over rapidly to his body. She whipped her hands together as she used her magic to find where Syaoran's soul was. She found it…in the depressing borders of his mind. She watched in shock as she saw how Syaoran's father really died…Syaoran was seeing it through his past's eyes. And he screamed as he tried to get away from that murderer. Sakura saw there murderer's eyes…they were pure blue while wisps of long white hair showed. Her eyes widened…as she realized who the killer was…it was Yue…her fiancé in this world before she died. Stabs of pain stabbed her heart as she started recalling memories from her past that she was forbidden to remember. Sakura gasped in pain and immediately hugged her client from behind.

"Syaoran…you must calm down…its…all in the past…" Sakura strained out her words in melodic breaths. Syaoran still quivered in fear as the figure from his past's mind walked closer towards him.

"Angelus Disaparus!" Sakura called out raising both her soul and his out of this horrible memory. Sakura gasped as she returned to Syaoran's world. Blood stained the back and front near her heart on her dress. Syaoran had also woken up and was taken back by seeing the angel wounded.

"Don't worry about it…you better go home…I'll…transport you…" Sakura strained out a tight smile. Syaoran ignored what she just said.

"What happened to you! You couldn't have gotten hurt by my past memories…could you?" Syaoran exclaimed in horror.

"Transportas!" Sakura called out into the park. From the skies, a white phoenix appeared.

"!" Syaoran in shock stared at the beautiful phoenix.

"Take him back Yuki…" Sakura said as she motioned towards Syaoran. Yuki nodded and whipped Syaoran on her back and flew up towards the air.

"SAKURA!" Syaoran screamed as he wanted answers…before seeing her figure completely disappear. He saw a dark figure surround her and her yelp of pain. Yuki cringed but flew on.

Sakura gasped for air as another wound appeared. Keitarou from the Dark side grinned with his devil wings.

"Oh…little Sakura's getting hurt…" He cooed evilly.

"Back off Keitarou!" Sakura spat as a whirl of white power knocked into his chest.

"Damn…I thought you didn't have any more power…" Keitarou said as blood dropped onto the ground from his wound on the chest. Sakura sighed in heavily as she put a stop to her bleeding wounds her emerald eyes closed in pain. Keitarou got up walking towards Sakura.

"What is wrong with you angels. Always pushing us demons away. You know you can't keep away from us forever you know." Keitarou said. Sakura's emerald eyes shot open and she screamed, "GO BACK TO HELL!" Her hands formed a variety of patterns and arrows of light started shooting towards Keitarou who blocked them with his shield. But some got through wounding him with little scratches. As soon as that process finished he turned back to where Sakura was standing and only found a feather.

"Damn…she got away…" He muttered angrily. "Lord Yuki isn't going to be happy about this." A black orb appeared from the air and a black phoenix evolved out of it.

"Good Ruta. Go find where that Yuki phoenix is and report back to me. If you find where, you'll get some corpses to eat." Keitarou said patting the phoenix to go. The phoenix screamed in reply and flew into the air. Sakura gasped in pain as she saw the black phoenix rise. This wasn't good at all. Sakura transported herself to where Yuki was. She found out that they weren't at Syaoran's house yet.

"Yeesh…how far is your house!" Sakura exclaimed. Syaoran nearly fell off Yuki in shock since he didn't even notice her appear.

"Is it me, or did you just get more wounds?" Syaoran asked.

"It's you." Sakura lied then she faced towards her phoenix's ear.. "Yuki, you gotta speed up, Ruka's here!" Yuki made an odd noise and Yuki dived faster than how she flew.

"What's going on?" Syaoran asked wearing his infamous scowl.

"Something you do NOT want to know." Sakura replied back as she tried to use the some more of her magic. Syaoran put his hand on Sakura's shoulder surprising her.

"What?" He asked.

"Ok…how about an evil phoenix chasing us with his evil owner!" Sakura made her comment sarcastic.

"You're kidding right?" Syaoran asked receiving a shake of head from Sakura.

"Clonius Yukinas!" Sakura summoned forth more images of Yuki, but none of them were real. They flew towards different directions. Sakura put her white cloak around Syaoran.

"You better put it on. I'm going to be summoning rain." Sakura said as she raised her hands towards the clouds.

"Summonus Rinas!" Sakura chanted over a couple of times before some spirit looking things popped out. Sakura turned to them and motioned them to make it rain. They nodded and hid behind the clouds. Soon, raindrops fell from the sky. Syaoran stared from under the white cloak in awe at the magical powers his guardian angel had. Sakura turned around and that moment, once again…emerald met amber.

Chibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibichibi

A bit odd isn't it…well ill try thinking of something creative! Please review!


End file.
